Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more.
With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life. Accordingly, there are efforts to develop an apparatus and method for providing improved functionalities for a mobile terminal.